


Attack on Home Base: Leo Fitz Reader Insert

by GiannaQueenofBelgium



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Leo Fitz - Freeform, Leo Fitz x Reader, One Shot, Reader Insert, SHIELD, Spoilers, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiannaQueenofBelgium/pseuds/GiannaQueenofBelgium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 2 AOS. <br/>----------------------<br/>When the "Real SHIELD" attacks home base you wake up in Jemma's lab, trapped and uncertain of the future. With some scheming and help from your friends escape may become possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Home Base: Leo Fitz Reader Insert

It was a bad rerun of HYDRA. The betrayal, fear, and adrenaline highs resurfaced full force. This time however is was personal on a different level; these foolish people were undermining Coulson’s very right to be director, not the simple murder and takeover plans HYDRA had concocted. You had coped with Ward’s betrayal, but this mutiny would not be soon forgotten; nor forgiven. The only choices they gave you were abandon ship or work alongside the rebels. Obviously you were not one to give into treachery; they truly forced you into a cramped corner.

 

 You’d been working in the lab across the hall from Jemma, decoding an odd signal that had left from home base and was picked up somewhere… well, nearby was as close as you had gotten. Whatever device that had been used to send the recording out was made to delete as much data as possible as soon as the message was received. You’d been able to make out a muffled squeak with the last filter applied to the remnants of the recording as the computer was pinpointing the location it had been sent to. Skye really should have been doing the work, she was the pro with all things electronic, but you were the best SHIELD currently had at its disposal. Engineering was what you excelled at and you had been paired with the best and brightest, Leopold Fitz, since Coulson picked you up on the run from mercenaries in Dallas.

 

The back of your throat began to go numb. With a cough you gently rubbed at watering eyes, they too began to lose feeling rapidly. A loud explosion rattled the floor and your head whipped towards the exit. A terror inducing sight greeted you: gas pouring in through the ventilation shafts and billowing downwards, enveloping the rooms in a green fog.

 

You slapped a hand over your mouth mid gasp as more fumes entered your lungs, leaving extremities tingling and sluggish. _Air mask._ That is what you needed, but where were they stored? Were there even any in home base? When Fitz had given you a tour of the new revamped lab a couple months ago there had been no demonstration of safety gear. The common drill was to escape at all costs.

 

The lights dimmed, you didn’t know if it was because your eyelids were starting to sag or if the electricity was being cut off. The last breath of semi-clean air was running on empty and it became harder and harder not to breathe. There would be no way out of this death trap, there would be only fighting once you woke. If you ever woke up that is. There was no promise the gas wasn’t deadly.

 

You fell to the ground, the impact far away and the pain unregistered. With the last remaining alertness left you threw yourself upwards and stumbled towards the nearest table. Your eyes wouldn’t stay open, and your blasted fingers couldn’t wrap around the objects on the steel stable. They crashed into each other, metal clanging and glass clinking against glass. A vile was shoved off the edge of the steel table and shattered against the cement floor. Finally your flanges grasp around something cold, hard, and hopefully pointy at one end or another. You fell again. As the world turned black and the cloud of gas loomed closer you whatever it was that you grabbed was quickly shoved into the front of your jeans. Thank the heavens you’d decided to wear boyfriend cut jeans that day instead of skinny.

 

“Is she ok? She’s been out an awful long time,” Someone spoke. The overly cold air bit at your skin and felt heavy in your sore lungs. What you were laid out on however was warm and soft. Even if you had been regaining use of your limbs faster it would not have been pleasant to move anytime soon.

 

“She’ll be ok, I’ve got her.” Bits of hair poking into your tender eyelids were brushed softly away.

 

“Fitz, maybe you should sit her upright, that might help alleviate her shallow breathing,” Jemma; you were sure that was Jemma speaking.

 

“She’s fine Jemma, I’ve got her.” Fitz. And that was Fitz. Instantly relief flooded your tense body and tight muscles melted. The pressure on your lungs, that of stress and an oncoming panic attack, lifted ever so slightly. “See Y/N’s ok, she’s gonna be fine.” A deep exhale of the small girl in his lap assured Fitz further of his statement. The clawing notion that you’d had an allergic reaction to the gas no longer scathed his mind. Your head was held securely in the crook of Leo’s arm and the rest of you curled around him like half of the ying-yang symbol. Jemma watched the two of you as she rested against one of the tables in her lab. Leo had almost been killed in a blast about two hours ago and everyone else had been knocked out by the gas. Shocked, she didn’t know what to think or feel, she just stared at you two, wishing there was someone to hold her hand.

 

“How are we getting out of here?” Fitz whispered and looked from Jemma to the two men in all black stationed just outside of the room. She sighed and set folded hands in her lap. Fitz couldn’t understand why Jemma was almost apathetic to the whole situation instead of in a fiery rage like he was. “We’re going to get out of here.” Leo repeated, more to himself than to his lab partner.

 

Your fingers curled around his gingham shirt, pulling him closer to you. Leo wanted you to be awake, to be part of the team, to him help him figure out some way to escape and meet up with Coulson. He lifted your head upwards an inch or two and inspected your face, Jemma had already scanned you for injuries when Mack carried her in, but he couldn’t help but double-check. The only disturbance on your otherwise flawless face was a small cut on your wrinkled brow, it had already stopped bleeding. Leo had to remind himself that Y/N, the girl with enough verve and personality for twenty people, would not die of a small scratch on her forehead.

 

“Where are we?” You whispered, a tiny smile of relief pulled at his pink lips.

 

“The lab. We’re not allowed to leave.”

 

“Prisoners?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“Of war, or just in general?”

 

“That’s yet to be determined. We haven’t been given an explanation to what all of this is.” You sat up when it felt safe and improbable that your head would roll off. Nausea ripped through your body and settled in the bottom of your stomach, pushing acid up towards your now un-numbed throat. With a little noise of discomfort you gently fell against Fitz’s chest and he murmured for you to take it easy. It was hard to breathe with your nose smashed up against his chest and your mouth tightly shut so vomiting would be less likely. You turned your head to the side and rested your warm forehead against his deliciously cold neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed and his stubble tickled you. It was a great comfort to be near him, it was as if his very presence was enough to calm your anxiety.

 

“The nausea passes in a minute or so, just don’t move too fast, alright?”

 

“Sure thing,” You garbled.

 

It was a little while longer until Fitz began whispering at Jemma again, she didn’t give much a response, just tepid nods and clipped agreements. As the nausea passed you remembered that you had hidden something in the front of your jeans before the gas stole your consciousness.

 

“They emptied the lab before putting us in here, just in case we got the wrong idea in our heads, or that’s what Bobby said. I wouldn’t call it the “wrong idea” more or less a good reaction to mutiny is how I’d word it. So there is nothing was can use as a weapon. Unless you two would be up to trying out one of the tables as a battering ram.”

 

“Heel,” you joked tepidly and Fitz nervously smiled. He really wasn’t in the sort of mood for jokes or smiles, but it was a kneejerk reaction he had to you.

 

“I’ve got something in my pants,” You said and looked over your shoulder at the guards. Their backs faced the three of you and hopefully they wouldn’t turn around before you found out what’d been stashed away under the thin denim.

 

“Um, excuse me?” Jemma squeaked seemingly now interested in what you and Fitz were conversing about.

 

“Before I got knocked out I grabbed for something,” You said and shoved curled fingers into the front of your jeans after pushing aside your floppy sweater. “Thank the lord for oversized sweaters.”

 

In your palm lay a plastic tipped syringe filled with gear lubricant.

 

“Well that does us a fat load of good,” Jemma sighed and turned away again. The nausea fully passed and your cheeks began to feel warm from how much of your body was pressed up against Leo. You apologized a couple times and then scooted off of him and onto the cold floor a foot away. The syringe was tucked between the waistband of your jeans and protruded up against your stomach, hidden under the fabric of your baby blue sweater. It was unlikely cavity checks would be performed anytime soon so your useless grease was safe and sound.

 

“Do you have a plan?” You pulled your legs slowly towards the warmth of your chest and allowed the heaviness of your head to be supported by tired knees. Leo didn’t respond.

 

“Hostages?” You asked another question when Leo made no response.

 

“Everyone, Coulson and Skye are safe last I knew. Don’t know where May is.” Leo was short now, eyes cast downwards and clenched fists at his side. You hated to see him like this, struggling to keep it together like he was when the medics allowed him to return to SHIELD after the ocean incident. His voice wavered and it became harder for Leo to find the right words.

 

“We’re gonna be ok, you know that right?” Fitz finally made eye contact with you. He just stared, sad and blue, before turning away. Stop betraying Fitz was becoming your 2015 mantra.

 

“Simmons, what was it you called me when Coulson first brought me here?”

 

“What?”

 

“You called me something, when you didn’t know I was listening, to Skye.” She went red and wouldn’t look at you, but she did answer.

 

“A wild card.”

 

“Exactly. Now scream; loud as you can.” You jumped to your feet and hooked a hand under Fitz’s arm, hoisting him up and holding him tight in front of you. Jemma, confused, just stared with an agape mouth.

 

“Go on, don’t hold back, scream. Blow off a little steam.” You pulled the warm syringe from your jeans and held it to Fitz’s neck. “Don’t worry Fitzy; we’ll be out of here in a jiffy.” You felt his chest move a little as he tried not to chuckle. Jemma, finally coming to an understanding of the plan, rose up and starting to scream bloody murder.

 

“Don’t! Please don’t!” She bellowed. You nodded approval as the guards turned, guns raised.

 

“Let us go or I pump him so full of GP-84 that he’ll freeze from the inside out.” Fitz breathed harshly, his shoulders pumping up and down as he begged with his eyes that the guards obey.

 

“Go get Bobbie,” The taller ordered and the other ran.  The remaining opened the door and came inside, pointing the gun straight at you. A little red laser flashed atop his automatic and sparkled in the bottom of your vision. He stepped straight past Jemma and kept his back to her, focused only on you and the new hostage. A hostage within a hostage situation. Hostage-inception. You cocked a grin and tightened your grip on Fitz. He started to squirm and the guard pushed his gun deeper into his shoulder. Every SHIELD agent is trained on gun safety. Unless you are 110% ready to end someone’s life you keep your blasted finger as far from the trigger as you can. The guard had his clenched and sitting right on top of the trigger. You tried to conceal the fear that lunged up and into your chest as the realization at any moment you could die.

 

“Let him go, Agent L/N.”

 

“Nah, drop your gun first.”

 

He dropped face first onto floor. Jemma stood proudly behind him, a fire extinguisher held in her hands.

 

“Fantastic job darlings.” You cooed and dropped the syringe to the ground and just to celebrate the little victory, pecked Fitz’s cheek. Embarrassed from unplanned display of affection you moved quickly, running into the hall, your legs burning with the sudden movement and your feet prickling with blood flow. Jemma picked up the guard’s automatic off of the floor and Fitz grabbed an Icer from his side holster.

 

In the hall there was an unlocked maintenance closet. Your first night in the new base was spent looking for the best stashing places. The air vent in this closet was the very first spot you hid a collection of night-night guns and bits of tech. You climbed the rickety shelf and ripped the vent off of loose hinges. Leo popped into the doorway, messing with the settings on his gun. You pulled a backpack out of the vent and threw it over your shoulders.

 

“What was that back there Y/N?” He inquired as you descended.

 

“Great plan eh?” You beamed. “I’m pretty pleased with how it turned out.”

 

“Well yeah, but I didn’t mean that.” He looked past the door and into the hallway.

 

“Where’s Simmons?”

 

“She said she’s going to give us a head start.”

 

“Jemma better not do anything stupid.”

 

“I don’t think she’s capable.” You snorted at that. The way she treated Fitz when he came back to SHIELD a changed man seemed pretty lacking in intelligence to you. Ashamed at the mean thoughts popping into your head concerning one of your closest friends made you duck your head and send apologies towards the girl risking her neck for you.

 

“Ok so what were you saying?” You pushed a hand into the bag and pulled out an Icer of your own, cocked it and tucked it into the back of your pants.

 

“Y/N you kissed me,” You paused and your E/C eyes flashed up at him for a hesitant moment. “Why?”

 

“Victory, we won a round, it was a celebration. Now we have to keep moving Fitz. If we don’t there won’t be a second victory for us.” You push past him and into the empty hall. A soft hand grabbed your forearm and pulled you gently back. You spin and turn on Leo, surprised that he stopped you. He too looked surprised and quickly snatched his hand back, pulling it to his chest and starring at you with puppy eyes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nothing…” You cock an eyebrow and start back down the hallway. Although the little monkey freaked out and wouldn’t go through with it, you were positive he was going to give you a real, proper snog. Butterflies can’t help but appear in your stomach and tickle you pink. Fitz follows close behind you as the betrayers get farther and farther behind. Whatever Jemma is doing to detain them it is working fabulously so. The tension between you and Fitz grew the longer the quiet remained.

 

“Ugh,” You groan and spin on him, grabbing his shoulders squarely and giving him a proper kiss. At first he’s stiff and startled but pulls you close after a second. There is not much time to enjoy the sentiment of a first kiss and the two of you are tearing down the hallway as other footsteps come into earshot. Still wrapped up in a hug you two stumble over one another and down the hall, Fitz holding onto your forearm and vice versa as your tangled legs sort themselves out.

 

“Better?” You inquire.

 

“Uh-huh,” He almost giggles.

 

“Gosh you’re so horrible,” You jab and he grins, sliding his hand down from your arm to your hand, holding on tight. Nothing on Earth could make you let go of him right now.

 

“We’re going to be fine, right?” You were sure of this already, but you need to hear him say it, to have his voice be the reassuring one.

 

“We’re going to be just fine Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have ideas for one shots in the future please comment. I make no promises to write them and I do NOT write on a request basis. But my ideas run slim at times and it wouldn't hurt to leave an idea. Thank you for feedback.


End file.
